My Valentine
by AoiFurin
Summary: He waits for her until she return...for how long? No one knows. KoBo sort of a sequel at my fic I'm Home but can stand on its own.


My Valentine  
  
A/N: this is the result of a week long stress so just bear with me :) i hope you'll like it. It's dedicated to my friends the Black Knights, to alli and to all YYH fans outhere! :D  
  
My Valentine  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
He looked up at the heavens and saw the clearest sky. He stood there like that for a moment relishing the good warmth of the sun. That's when he felt a soft tug on his shirt. He looked down and saw a cute little girl with purple irises and a cascade of sky blue mane.  
  
"What are you doing?" the little girl asked.  
  
He smiled at her, though it's a rarely scene he'll smile a tender smile like that. 'she reminds me of her' "I'm just looking at the sky thinking they're so beautiful" lousy but that's his answer.  
  
the girl looked up and smiled, eyes showing her excitement. "You're right, niisan. The sky is very pretty."  
  
He just smiled to himself thinking how this little girl reminds him of her. The way she looks, the way she thinks, the way she acts, even the way she smile. His thought was popped when the girl asked again, "Why are you sitting here beside that tree everyday? My mommy always bring me here everyday to play and I always see you just sitting here. Why is that?"  
  
"I'm waiting for someone." he replied.  
  
"Do you meet here everyday?" she asked again.  
  
"No. I'm just waiting for that person to come."   
  
"If you're not sure, why are you still waiting here?"  
  
He smiled at her nosy attitude. "Because I know for sure she'll come here but I don't know when. only time could tell."  
  
The girl looked at him with quizzed looks. He then glance at her then looked up at the sky.  
  
--------------  
  
#If there were no words  
  
No way to speak  
  
I would still hear you#  
  
He looked at her as she walks out of his room. He knows she's feeling a little down that day because she's still confused on where she belongs. He then decided to cheer her up.  
  
"Botan..." he called.  
  
"Yes, Koenma-sama?"   
  
"Oyasumi Nasai." he then turned talking to himself. 'What a Baka you are Koenma!'  
  
"Oyasumi Koenma-sama." she bowed and decided to left.  
  
"Okaeri." he added. He doesn't know why but that's the only word that had come out of his mouth. But somehow, that simple word brought smile to her lips. And that smile had lifted his heavy heart.  
  
#If there were no tears  
  
No way to feel inside  
  
I'd still feel for you#  
  
He don't know when it started but all he knows is that he's in love with that bubbly airhead. And he doesn't know why. All those years, he had learned to care for that guardian deity of death. But he doesn't have the guts to say it to her face. he doesn't know what will she react. So he kept it to himself.  
  
#And even if the sun refuse to shine  
  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
  
You would still have my heart  
  
Until the end of time  
  
You're all i need  
  
My love, my valentine#  
  
The halls of Reikai is unusually quiet that certain day. The only lighted room is where Botan lay as she slowly disappears into air.  
  
"Botan, why did you do it?" koenma kneel beside her bed as he held her hand tighly to his chest.  
  
"My duty is to serve the Reikai. And by saving you, I've fulfilled that." she tried to smiled but it seems even smiling, it cause her great pain.  
  
Koenma closed his eyes as he remembered how Botan shielded herself to protect him from a Spirit ball the youkai had shot. He remembered how he attacked that youkai with his reikai spirit enough to shatter a world and watch helplessly as Botan falls wounded from the attack.  
  
"Botan!!!" he yelled.  
  
"Ko-koenma-sam--" Botan intterupted.  
  
"Shhh. you must rest okay? you'll get well."  
  
"Don't be s-silly koenm-sama. we all know I'm dying." she tried to joke but koenma looked at her with a firm face.  
  
"Stop that. You're not gonna die. You can't die." he said firmly.  
  
"And why is that, koenma?" she asked dropping the sama since koenma always let her call him by his given name when they're left alone.  
  
"Because.... I-I..." he was cut off when Botan pionted at the calender.  
  
"Look koenma. it's almost valentines day. Advance Happy Valentines." she said that almost made Koenma cry right there. It's the anniversary of her death too. That means...  
  
"You know what that means right? It's my time to be reborn." she addded finishing koenma's thoughts.  
  
#All of my life  
  
I have been waiting for  
  
All you give to me  
  
You've opened my eyes  
  
And showed me how to love unselfishly#  
  
'Yes, it's Botan's time to be reborn to the world of human. To be a ningen again. To start all over again... and to leave me all alone in this paradise I called home. but paradise could never be the same. for it'll be missing something. Botan, the source of my life.'  
  
Koenma looked at her with determined eyes.  
  
"Then promise me one thing. Remember the big tree that grows in the park whre you have died? I would be waiting there every valentines day to wait for you. That's where I'll tell you my secret."   
  
He then offered his pinky so they would have the pinky promise like they always did whenever they made a pact.  
  
Botan stifled a laugh but neverthless agreed.  
  
"Till then, ne koenma?"  
  
"Yes till then..." he answered as the light left the room leaving Koenma with a single tear on  
  
his face.  
  
--------------  
  
"What happened next?" the girl asked as He stops the story.  
  
"I don't know. It didn't end yet." he answered. The girl then hopped out from the bench as her mom called her name. "I got to go. Moms calling me. Thank you for that wonderful story niisan. Tell me when will it end ne?"  
  
He nodded as the girl started to walk away. the girl then stopped then turned.  
  
"I know. The ending will be like how we met. Botan will approach Koenma while he's looking up at the sky. Right niisan?"  
  
"Hai." he simply answered as a voice called out a again.  
  
"Peony!! Peony!!"  
  
"Coming mom!!! bye!" the girl then ran as fast as she could.   
  
Koenma looked at her with a smile on her face. Maybe 15 years or more... the right time will come for them to meet again.  
  
#I've dreamed of this a thousand times before  
  
In my dreams i couldnt love you more  
  
I will give you my heart   
  
Until the end of time  
  
You're all i need  
  
My love, my valentine#  
  
'Yes maybe someday. And that someday could be Valentines day just like now although it's not yet time'  
  
#You're all i need  
  
My love, my valentine#  
  
"Botan... My valentine." he whispered as he disappears into thin air.

owari

-------

I've written this fic two years ago when I'm still in Highschool. i hope you'll like it. V


End file.
